A New Romance
by OmegaZero156
Summary: Sonic broke up with Sally. So he heads to Japan to clear his head. But then Sonic finds a groups beating on a girl. a girl named Amy Rose. Sonic saves Amy. will they fall in love? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sonic finds new love.

It has been 5 days after Sonic broke up with Sally. Sonic goes to Japan to clear his head. Sonic boards a plane to Japan. about 3 hours later Sonic arrives at Japan.

Sonic then spots a beach so he decides to go for a run on the beach. Then he spots a group of guys picking on a girl. Being the hero that Sonic is he decides to go

stop them. he say to the group "Hey! stop picking on this girl or get ready for a beat down!" Sonic shouts to the group of youths.

One of them says "Get out of here Hedgehog or you will be beaten." Sonic replies. "Oh you don't want to fight with me." one person of the group charges at Sonic.

Sonic dodges the attack and roundhouse kicks him in the back of the head. the leader shouts "Daniel! alright Hedgehog prepare to fight!"

Sonic replies "Ok lets do this!" little do they know Sonic has Calibur with him. and will transform into Excalibur-Sonic if need be.

Sonic then pulls out his trusty sword Calibur. And Sonic says "Let's go!" The group charges at Sonic. Sonic slashes at two of the group.

Then he homing attacks another two goons. the leader and two goons attack Sonic as he was off guard. Sonic says to Calibur "Let's go Calibur!"

Sonic then Transforms into Excalibur-Sonic. the Nega-Wisp Phase 2 theme starts to play. about 30 minutes later the battle was over. Sonic won.

Sonic goes to check on the person the group was picking on. Sonic says "Hey are you okay?" the girl replies "Yes i am thank you for saving me."

Sonic replies "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What's yours?" She replies "My name is Amy Rose. Nice to meet you Sonic."

Amy says "Hey Sonic. Do you want to go have some lunch?" Sonic replies "Sure. Where do you want to eat? I'll pay." Amy replies to Sonic

"OK Sonic i know of this great chinesse restaurant near Omega Street." Sonic and Amy head to the restaurant to have lunch.

Amy asks Sonic "Hey Sonic. What was that form you were in? you looked like a knight. Sonic replies "Well that was my Excalibur-Sonic transformation.  
I used it once before. I was transported into the world of King Arthur. Got Calibur from a large rock. went on a adventure. blah blah.  
Saved that world, I also got the rank of King Arthur." Amy replies "Wait King Arthur is a rank?" Sonic replies "I know. Weird huh?"

Sonic says "So Amy. Tell me about yourself." Amy replies "Well when i was little. I lost my parents to a house fire. I was the only one to survive.

And i have been living with my aunt and uncle ever since." Sonic replies "Wow i did not know that. I know how you feel about losing a parent.

I lost my father before i was born. He was robotizied by my nemesis . He couldn't stand being the way he was. So he killed himself

shortly before my and my siblings were born." they were then finished with lunch. Sonic asks "Do you want to go to my place for a while?"

Amy replies "Sure Sonic. Where do you live?" "Well i only have an apartment. You see I'm from America." Sonic replies to Amy.

Sonic and Amy reach Sonic's apartment and Sonic tells Amy "Amy i have had a lot of fun with you today." Amy replies to Sonic

"I have had a lot of fun too Sonikku." "Sonikku?" Sonic asks Amy. "It's my pet name for you. Cute isn't it?" Amy replies to Sonic.

"Yes it's cute." Just then Sonic and Amy heard a loud boom. Amy asks "What was that?!" Sonic replies "I think i know."

they head to the source. there they find none other than Super Sonic! the "Super Sonic" says "Ah hello Sonic." Sonic shouts "Oh no! It's the

Demon Super Sonic!" The Super Sonic demon says "At last I get a chance to finally destroy you! "Not today you're not!"

Sonic charges at the evil Super Sonic with Calibur in hand. to be continued. Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Fight & A Confession

Last time on A New Romance we saw Sonic the Hedgehog charging at the Super Sonic demon. Now we return to the battle of the ages.

"AAHHH!" Sonic shouts while charging at the demon. The demon sends Sonic flying with his might alone. Sonic crashes into wall. The demon laughs and says

_Thunder, rain, and lightning _ _Danger, water rising_

"HAHAHA! You are wasting your time. Just stand there and let me kill you!" Sonic replies to his demon counterpart "NO! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Knight of the Wind!"

_Clamor, sirens wailing_ _It's such a bad sign_

Than on command Sonic gains his golden knight armor and becomes Excalibur-Sonic. The demon says "Do you think that silly armor will destroy me?" Sonic replies to the demon

_Shadows, dark creatures_ _Steel clouds floating in the air_

"Maybe not. But I have to try!" Excalibur-Sonic flys towards Super Sonic swinging his sword and shouts "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic slow time to a halt allowing him to get some

_People run for shelter_ _What's gonna happen to us?_

hits on Super Sonic. The Chaos Control wears off and Super Sonic attacks Excalibur-Sonic with all his power. Super Sonic destoryed the Excalibur-Sonic armor. Sonic starts

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake_ _I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do!_

transforming into Super Sonic. the Good Super Sonic says "Lets see how you do against the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic charges torward Super Sonic sending

_You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change __Yours is filled with evil and mine is not __There is no way I can lose!_

___Can't hold on much longer_ _But I will never let go!_ _But I will never let go!_ _Tell me now how long this'll last!_ _I'm not gonna think this way __Nor will I count on others!_  


him flying 50 feet backwards. Sonic shouts at Super Sonic "Too bad it's all over... FOR YOU!" Sonic starts pounding on Super Sonic. Super Sonic is taking so much damage

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_ _Now I see what I gotta do!_ _Open your heart, it's gonna be alright!_

he can barely fight now. Sonic now says "Did you really think you had a chance? CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic sends Super Sonic flying into deep space. The fight is now over. With

Sonic emerging the victor. The Chaos Emeralds drop out of Sonic. Turning Super Sonic back into the True Blue Hedgehog. Amy runs up to Sonic and hugs him. Amy says

"Wow that looked like a tough battle." Sonic replies "Trust me it was no cakewalk. although I've fought harder than him." Sonic and Amy head back to the apartment.

Sonic says to Amy "Amy Rose. I love you with all my heart. Do you feel the same?" Amy replies to the True Blue Hedgehog "Yes Sonikku. I do." Sonic and Amy now share

a deep kiss. A couple of minutes later they stop the kiss and Amy asks Sonic "Sonikku would you like to meet my aunt and uncle?" Sonic replies to Amy "It would be an honor.

but first let spend some time together." Amy replies to Sonic "Sounds like an idea to me Sonikku." Sonic and Amy cuddle and the sofa for a while until Sonic hears a Skype

call from his computer. Sonic says "Ames I need to go take this call." Amy replies "Go ahead Sonikku. I don't mind" It's Tails on facechat. Tails asks "Hey Sonic. How are

you doing?" Sonic replies "I'm doing fine Tails. What is going on with Eggman?" Tails says "Well he went back into hiding after his latest defeat by Shadow and E-123 Omega."

Tails asks Sonic "So who is your new friend Sonic?" Sonic replies to his two tailed friend "Well her name is Amy Rose. Ames will you come here for a minute." Amy replies to Sonic

"On my way Sonikku." Tails says "Nice to meet you. My name is Miles Prower. But people call me Tails." Amy replies to the twin tailed fox "My name as Sonic told is Amy Rose

it's good to meet you Tails." Sonic says "Hey Tails. Could you tell Shadow thanks for handling Eggman for me while i'm away." Tails replies "Sure thing Sonic." The Skype call

ends. Sonic and Amy go back to cuddling on the sofa and watching Sonic's Spider Man movie. after the movie was over Amy falls asleep and Sonic turns off the tv and does the same.

The Next Day

Sonic is the first to wake up and takes a shower. Amy now wakes up and wonders where Sonic is. then she hears the show and realizes where he is. a few minutes later Sonic gets out ome of the shower and sees Amy awake. Sonic asks Amy "Do you want to get some breakfast Ames?" Amy replies "Sure Sonikku." Amy and Sonic head to breakfast. They were having rice.

Amy asks Sonic "Hey Sonkku. Do are you ready to meet my Aunt and Uncle today?" Sonic replies "Sure Ames. Where do you live?" Amy replies "I live near Central Park." a few minutes later

Sonic and Amy finish breakfast and head for Central Park. Amy sees her Aunt and Uncles house. She says "Sonikku over here!" Sonic runs over to his pink girlfriend and says "I'm here Ames."

Amy knocks on the door. And two Hedgehogs appear inside the doorframe and hug Amy. Amy says "It's good to see you guys again too. Sonikku these are my Aunt Sarah and Uncle John."

Sonic says "It's and honor to meet you both. My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." There is a Hedgehog he walks down the stairs and he says "Hey Mom, Dad who was at the door?"

Amy says "Hey Jake. How are you?" Jake replies "Hi Amy. I've been good. So who's this guy?" Sonic replies to Jake "My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Jake says "It's good to meet

you Sonic." Sonic replies "Likewise Jake." John asks Sonic "So how did you meet our niece?" Sonic replies to John "Well when i first got here. I went for a walk on the beach and i saw

a group of guys picking on Amy. Being the hero that i am. I fought and beat them all with my trusty sword Caliburn. and after that we got to know each other that's the story in a nustshell."

John, Sarah and Jake were amazed. Sarah says "I'm going to get dinner ready." Sonic was reading his 1001 arabian nights book. Amy asks Sonic "Sonic my love. what are you reading?"

Sonic replies "I'm reading my 1001 arabian nights book. It's a good read." A few short minutes later Sonic hear his cell phone ringtone and answers "Hello Sonic here. Who is it?"

It is Knuckles of all people. Knuckles says to Sonic "Hey Sonic. I'm here in Japan with Julie-Su. We decided to take a vacation from puting the hurt on ol'Egghead. Do you want to grab some rice or something?" Sonic replies "Sure thing Knuckles. all be there at say 9:30. will that do?" Knuckles replies to the blue speedster "That will do Sonic. See you then."  
Sonic asks Amy "Hey Ames want to meet a couple of my friends?" Amy replies "Sure Sonikku. Who are we meeting?" Sonic says "Well we are going to meet my good friend Knuckles and his girlfriend Julie-Su." Sonic and Amy get ready. A few minutes later Sonic is finished getting ready for the double date. it is now 9:00 and only thirty minutes left. Sonic pulls out his GBA plays Pokemon Emerald. about 15 minutes later Amy is ready in normal Japan formal wear. Sonic says to Amy "Wow Ames. You look great." Amy replies "You look good too Sonikku."  
Sonic gets another call from Knuckles "Hey Sonic. Are you on your way?" Sonic replies "Yep. on my way." Sonic and Amy wait a couple of minutes. And see Knuckles and Julie-Su walking up to them.

Knuckles asks "Hey Sonic. Hey who's your friend?" Sonic replies to the Echidna "Well this is my girlfriend Amy Rose." Knuckles says "It's nice to meet you Amy Rose." Amy replies "It's nice to meet you too." Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Julie-Su go into the restaurant and start eating. Knuckles says "This is some good rice." a few minutes later and the four were done eating and Sonic invited Knuckles and Julie-Su over to his apartment and they accepted. Sonic told Knuckles "Hey Knuckles. When you see Shadow again tell him i want a Mortal Kombat 9 rematch when i get back."  
Knuckles replies to Sonic "Sure thing Sonic." Sonic then challenged Knuckles to a Pokemon card game battle. Knuckles accepted. Sonic asks Amy if she would join in she accepted. Knuckles did the same with Julie-Su with the same result as Sonic and Amy. Sonic told Amy "I'll let you use some of my cards Ames. I have all the cards. And Knuckles i still have better cards than you." Knuckles shouted at Sonic "SHUT UP!" Sonic laughs and says "Hot headed as always." Sonic and Amy chose the most effective Pokemon. While Knuckles and Julie-Su chose the cool looking Pokemon. Sonic called tails with Knuckles getting heads. Sonic flips the coin. The coin lands on tails. Sonic and Amy attack first. Sonics Blaziken attacks Knuckles Beedrill. Amys Exploud attacks Julie-Sus Anorith. After a while. The battle was over with Sonic and Amy were the winners. Knuckles says "Good game Sonic." Sonic replies "Sure was Knuckles. And next time. Pick better Pokemon."  
Knuckles and Julie-Su said their goodbyes and left.

a few minutes later

Sonic realized that he has to go back to America in a couple of days! Sonic asks Amy "Hey Ames. Would you like to come to America with me?" Amy replies "I would love to. Then I could meet the rest of your friends." Sonic sees his favorite anime Dragon Ball Z on and says "Sweet Dragon Ball Z is on. I love this show." Amy laughs and Sonic says "What? this is one of my favorite shows." Sonic realized it was the Ocean Dub. His second favorite Dub next to the Funimation version. Amy goes to tell her Aunt and Uncle about this. To be continued...

Disclaimers I OWN NOTHING! Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Julie-Su belong to SEGA. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Funimation Entertainment.

Sonic: What took you so long?

Me: Well I've been busy lately! What with school and all.

Shadow: Haha. What playing Sonic games and watching BrainScratchComms counts as busy?

Me: Oh boy. Well this Chapter is done. Hope you enjoy this fan fic.

Sonic: Fare well all.

Shadow: See you all later. Hey MegaManX156 when are you adding me to this storie?

Me: Well Chapter 5 maybe Chapter 4.

Shadow: Good. Hey Faker. I challenge you to Mortal Kombat 9.

Sonic: Oh you're on!

Me: Well. Chao everyone thanks for the feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Amy moves in with Sonic

2 days later

Sonic and Amy are seen cuddling on Sonics couch on the day Sonic and Amy move to America. Sonic and Amy will leave at 3:30 so they have plenty of time. Until Amy realizes she has to go pack. Amy kisses Sonic goodbye and says "See you soon Sonikku. I love you." Sonic replies "I love you too Ames." Amy heads out to go pack to move in with Sonic. Amy tells her Aunt and Uncle and cousin "Guys i'm moving in with Sonic." Sarah says "That's great Amy." John says "I'm proud of you Amy." Jake also says "That's really nice Amy." Amy goes to get packed for her move with Sonic. Amy is remembering her childhood here. Seeing her cousin Jake playing Rockman on his Famicom. Remembering her many birthdays. Remembering the day she met Sonic. She continues to pack until she hears her phone ring. She sees it's Sonic. Amy says "Hello Sonikku. I'm almost finished packing." Sonic replies "That's good to hear Ames. It is almost time to leave. It's 3:00." Amy says "See you soon Sonikku. Love you." Sonic replies "Love you too Ames." Amy continues packing. About 14 minutes minutes later Amy is finished packing. Amy checks the time it is now 3:14. Amy heads downstairs to say her goodbyes to her family. Back with Sonic. We see Sonic signing out of the hotel and sees Amy and says "Hey Ames I signed out of the hotel and ready to head to the airport." Amy replies "Ok Sonikku. Let's head to the airport." Sonic picks Amy up and runs to the airport. Sonic says "I'm here for the plane to U.S." Sonic and Amy head for the plane to the U.S.

Meanwhile with Tails.

Tails says "Well the welcome home party for Sonic is almost done." Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Julie-Su, Cream, Chesse, Blaze, and Silver wanted to welcome Sonic home. It only be a few minutes until Sonic got back. Blaze says "Hey Silver. How have you been?" Silver replies "I've been fine Blaze. It's great to see you again." Blaze replies to the silver hedgehog "It's great to see you too Blaze." Tails says "I'm headed to get Sonic." Tails leaves for the airport to see Sonic.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy.

Sonic and Amy were talking about their favorite movies when they heard "This is your captain speaking we will be landing in Station Square in about 30 minutes." Sonic and Amy were talking when the plane landed and Sonic sees Tails. Sonic says "Hey Tails. How have you been?" Tails replies "Great. Guess what?" Sonic replies "Ok I'll play what?" Tails says "Well SEGA is making a new game in 06. I heard the title is Sonic Next Gen." Sonic replies "Sweet. Hope it is not as bad as Shadow the Hedgehog on the Gamecube." Tails and Amy laugh at Sonics statement. Tails Says "It's good to see you in person Amy." Amy replies "It's good to see you in person too Tails."  
Sonic, Tails and Amy head to Sonics house. about 30 minutes later the three reached Sonics house. Sonic opens the door and sees the lights off. He goes to turn on the lights and Sonics friends shout "WELCOME HOME SONIC!" Sonic said "Thanks for this party guys. Guys i have someone i want you to meet." Amy says "Hello everyone. My name is Amy Rose." Silver comes up to Amy and says "It's nice to meet you Amy. My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog." Amy replies "It's a honor to meet you Silver." Tails asks Amy "Amy since you mean so much to Sonic would you be like a sister to me since Sonic is my brother?" Amy smiles and replies "Sure Tails." Shadow comes up and says "Hello Miss Rose. My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy replies to Shadow "It's nice to meet you Shadow." Shadow hears his ringtone Animal I've Become play and answers "Agent Shadow here. Yeah. Yes. Ok I'll head to Eggmans base. Well damn. See you later Faker have a mission to do." Amy sees a rabbit come up to her. The rabbit says "Hello my name is Cream the Rabbit. And this is my friend Cheese." Amy replies to Cream "It's good to meet you Cream and Cheese." Rouge comes up to Amy and says "Hello there. The name is Rouge, Rouge the Bat." Amy replies to Rouge "Hello Rouge. My name is Amy." Sonic says "Now that the meet and greet is over lets get this party started." Then Sonic played the song Right Round by Flo Rida. Silver asked Blaze "Would you like to dance?" Blaze replied with a smile "Sure Silver." Sonic was dancing with Amy. Silver was dancing with Blaze. Same with Tails and Cream. Also with Knuckles and Julie-Su. Rouge would have asked Shadow to dance but he was not here. after the song was over Shadow came bursting through the door and shouts "DAMN!" Rouge says "What's wrong Shad?" Shadow replies to Rouge "Well my mission got cancelled. They gave Omega the mission." Rouge kisses Shadow and Shadow tell Rouges "Thanks. I needed that." Sonic walks up to Shadow and asks "We are still on for Mortal Kombat Deception right?" Shadow replies to Sonic "You know it Faker." Sonic hears his ringtone Thriller play and answers his phone "Hello Sonic here. Oh yeah I'm back in town. Sure you can come over. Bye." Sonic hangs up his phone and Amy asks Sonic "Sonikku. Who was that?" Sonic replies to Amy "Well that was my mother. My mother, brother and sister are coming to see me." Amy replies "Hey since you met my family. I get to meet yours." Sonic once again replies to Amy "That's a great idea Ames." Sonic goes to grab a slice of pizza when Tails comes and asks "Hey Sonic are we still on for our Halo 2 tournament this saturday?" Sonic replies to the twin tailed fox "We sure are Tails. Make sure the guys are ready for the match. And remember it's on Team Slayer." Tails laughs and replies to Sonic "Sure thing Sonic." Tails goes to remind the others about the match. A few minutes later Sonic hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it. And he sees his family. Sonic says "Hi mom how have you been?" Aleena replies to her son "I've been fine Sonic dear. Glad to see that you are back. How was your time in Japan?" Sonic replies to his mother "I had a great time." Sonic sees his brother Manic and his sister Sonia enter. Sonic hugs them and says "Good to see you guys again." Sonia and Manic say to Sonic "Good to see you to Sonic" Sonic then remember his sword Caliburn. Sonic asks Tails "Hey Tails. I sort of broke my sword again. Could you fix it?" Tails replies to Sonic "Jeez Sonic. This is the 5th time this year! how many times are gonna keep breaking this sword?" Tails goes to work and repairs the sword. Amy walks up to Sonic. Sonic says to his family "Guys I want you to meet someone. This is my girlfriend Amy Rose." Aleena says to Amy "My name is Aleena and it's lovely to meet you Miss Rose." Amy replies to Aleena "It's nice to meet you Aleena." Manic says to Amy "My name is Manic and it's an honor to meet you Amy." Amy replies to Manic "It's nice to meet you Manic." Sonia says to Amy "My name is Sonia and it's fantastic to meet you Amy." Amy replies to Sonics sister "You too Sonia." Sonic asks Manic "Hey bro want to be in this weeks Halo 2 Tournament?" Manic replies to his brother "Sure thing bro." Shadow says to Sonic "See you this Friday and Saturday on X-Box Live faker." Shadow now leaves Sonics house. But not before Shadow rigs Sonics microwave to say "Damn 4th Chaos Emerald." everytime he presses any of the buttons. Silver asks Blaze "Do you want to get some dinner Blaze?" Blaze replies to the Hedgehog "Sure Silver." Blaze and Silver leave Sonics house.A while later the party was over. Tails and Cream were helping Sonic and Amy clean up the mess from the party. After Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy were done cleaning Sonic hugged his family goodbye and told Tails "Thanks for the party Tails." Tails replies to Sonic "You're welcome Sonic. And try to stop breaking your sword. Bye Sonic." Sonic says to Tails "Bye Tails." Amy asks Cream "Since the guys are busy this saturday. Do you want to go shopping with me and the other girls?" Cream replies "Sure Miss Rose." Cream leaves with Tails. Sonic kisses Amy and says "Lets go to sleep Ames." Amy replies to Sonic "I couldn't agree more Sonikku." Sonic and Amy go to sleep with Amy in Sonics arms. Amy thinks to herself 'I love the way things are going. I have a great boyfriend and I am living with him. Nothing could go wrong.' And now Amy Rose drifts off to sleep.  
went The Next Day

Sonic was the first to wake up thinking 'Well today is the Mortal Kombat fight. Ahh I'll worry about that later. I think I'll make me and Ames some breakfast.' Sonic gets up from the bed and goes to make some pancakes. While Sonic is making the pancakes he is listening to music. Amy now wakes up. Amy wonders where Sonic is and says "Sonikku where are you?" Sonic hears Amy and says "I'm in the kitchen." Amy got dressed and went into the kitchen. Amy sees Sonic making pancakes and says "How sweet. That's why i love you Sonikku." Sonic replies to Amy "I love you too Ames." The next song Sonics ipod picks is Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin. Sonic says "The perfect song to beat Shadow with in MKD." Amy laughs at Sonics statement. Sonic was then finished with the pancakes. Sonic asks Amy "Ames do you want to know why I went to Japan?" Amy replies to Sonic "Sure Sonic my love." Sonic says "Well before I met you my love. I had a girlfriend named Sally Acorn. I loved her at first. But after a few weeks as a couple with her. She wouldn't let me leave her side. She wouldn't let me see Tails or any of my other friends. She was to put it bluntly a bitch. So i went to Japan to clear my head then well you know the rest Ames."Amy said to Sonic "Wow being with her must have been torture." Sonic replied to Amy "It was. I hope i never meet anyone like that again. And every week Sally gives me a bad game just to make me angry." Amy laughs and said to Sonic "I hope so too. Those were some good pancakes Sonikku. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Sonic replied to his pink girlfriend "Well when i was younger i took a cooking class. I thought it would be useful at some point in my life." Sonic then heard his phone ring and answered "Hello Sonic here." Tails was calling Sonic and told him "Sonic. I heard there is a new trailer for Sonic Next Gen." Sonic replied to Tails "I'll Check it out first chance i get Tails." Sonic sees the time it was 9:30. Sonic now gets on X-box Live. Sonic sees Shadow enter his Mortal Kombat game and Sonic gets Shadow on Skype so they can talk to each other during the fight. Sonic asks Shadow "You ready Shadow?" Shadow replies to Sonic "Yeah I'm ready Faker." Shadow picks Cyrax while Sonic picks Sub-Zero. Shadow says "Sub-Zero again? you always pick him." Sonic says to Shadow "What? I like picking Sub-Zero because he's cool. And his control is great." Sonic and Shadow begin after the map is selected the two begin to fight. Sonic wins the first round with Shadow winning the second round. Now the final round Shadow is trying his best to win but Sonic wins. Amy kisses Sonic and says "Good job Sonic." Shadow says to Sonic "You are a worthy rival Sonic. Now try to do well in the tournament tommorow." Sonic ends the call with Shadow. Sonic and Amy decide to watch a movie. The movie they watch is Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. But the mail arrives before they could watch the movie. Sonic gets the mail and the 'game' that Sonic got from Sally is Big Rigs Over the Road Racing. After the movie Sonic is gonna torch the game. Amy tells Sonic "I've never seen this movie before." Sonic tells Amy "It's a great movie." Sonic and Amy watch the movie. Now the movie was over Sonic was gonna torch the game but not before showing Amy the toture that is Big Rigs. Amy sees Sonic play this horrible game. After Sonic was done showing Amy all the 'game' had to offer. Sonic grabbed the hot dogs and went outside with Amy following him. Sonic gets out the fire pit and the lighter fluid. Sonic says "Now to get this bastard out of my house once and for all!" Sonic throws Big Rigs into the fire pit and lights it up and shouts "BURN!" Sonic and Amy grab a hot dog and roasts them over Big Rigs corpse. Now Sonic and Amy head to bed. Sonic asks Amy "What do you love about me Ames?" Amy replies to Sonic "Well. I love everything about you Sonikku. You are handsome. Have beautiful green eyes. And I love your personality." Sonic kisses Amy good night. And the two Hedgehogs fall asleep in each others arms.

Mortal Kombat belongs to Midway. Big Rigs belongs to Who Give a Fuck. Sonic and related Characters belong to SEGA. Right Round a song that belongs to Flo Rida.  
Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark belongs to Paramount Pictures.

Me: Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Shadow: I know i did. And where did you get that idea to torch Big Rigs?

Me: Well i got some the idea from the Super Gaming Bros.

Sonic: That was funny. Me torching Big Rigs that is. And really? Sub-Zero? Cool?

Me: Well I'm felling punny today. Next chapter is gonna be a Haloween chapter.

Sonic & Shadow: Don't you mean Halloween?

Me: Oh yeah hehe. I was playing Halos 2 & 3 today. So I kind of have Halo on my mind. ROFL. Oh yeah this story takes place after Shadow the Hedgehog was released but before Sonic 06 was released. And I'm planning sequels


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Halloween is here!

3 months later

Sonic goes to check the mail and sees he has an invite. the note says 'You are invited to Club Acorn for a Halloween. Food and Drinks will be served all Halloween Night. Plus one guest. Party starts 8:30 Pm. P.S Please forgive me Sonic. Sally Acorn owner of Club Acorn.' Sonic shows Amy the invite. Amy reads the P.S and is shocked. Sonic says "I'm gonna call everyone i know and see of they got invites." Sonic calls everyone he knows. All of them have invites. Sonic says to Amy "Why don't we go get some costumes for the party tonight." Amy asks Sonic "What is this holiday about?" Sonic replies to Amy "Well. This is a holiday where people dress up into someone they aren't. It's original name was All Hallows Eve. This holiday has an extensive history." Sonic thinks to himself 'Wow Sally has done well for herself since we broke up. She now owns a club. I admit it was nice of her to invite me. I wonder how she will react to me having Ames as my girlfriend? Does she have a new boyfriend? Ah well.' Sonic then spots a Sub-Zero costume. While Amy finds a Pink Ninja costume. Sonic and Amy pay for their costumes and leave. ready for the party. Sonic calls Tails and asks "Hey Tails could you make me a special type of body armor that will fuse with the Excalibur transformation?" Tails replies to Sonic "Sure Sonic. But why?" Sonic says to Tails "I have a gut feeling something or someone will crash this party." Tails says to Sonic "Alright it's your call Sonic." Amy asks Sonic "Why did you ask Tails that?" Sonic replies to his pink girlfriend "Well I have a old nemesis named Scrouge. He is a exact clone of me. but with a diferent personality. I'm afraid he will show his face and try to kill me...again." Sonic goes to his basement to start his training. an hour later Sonic calls Tails "Hey Tails done with the armor?" Tails replies "Yep it's done and I made a watch that will turn you into a werehog. When in werehog form you lose your speed but gain a lot more strength." Sonic says to Tails "Sounds interesting. Now Tails I need a sparing partner. Want to help me?" Tails replies "Sure Sonic. I'll be over in a while." Amy calls Cream over for some fun. A few minutes later Cream and Tails arrive at Sonic and Amys house. Cream says to Tails "Hi Tails." Tails replies to Cream "Hi Cream." the two hug each other. and Cream asks Tails "What are you doing here?" Tails responds to Creams question "Well Sonic asked me to spar with him. I said yes and well. Me and Sonic are gonna train. Been awhile since we have." Tails and Cream head inside. Amy hugs Cream and asks "How are you Cream?" Cream replies to her pink hedgehog friend "I've been fine." Amy sees Tails heading down stairs and asks Cream "Why is Tails going downstairs?" Cream again replies to Amy "Well Tails and Sonic are gonna train together. He says it's been awhile since he and Sonic sparred." Amy and Cream head downstairs to watch Sonic and Tails spar with each other. They chose a good fighting song Blow Me Away. Awhile later Sonic and Tails were done sparring. Sonic asked Tails "Hey Tails what are you being for this Halloween?" Tails replies to Sonic "Well I'm being Gordon Freeman from the Half Life. Now what are you being this Halloween?" Sonic replies "Well I'm being Sub-Zero." Amy and Cream are talking for a while. It is almost time for the party. Sonic gets on his Sub-Zero costume and Amy get on her Ninja costume. Sonic asks Tails if he would like a ride to his work shop. Tails agrees. Amy and Cream also go with Sonic. Awhile later Tails gots on his Gordon Freeman costume. Cream gets on her Ninja Master costume. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream go to Club Acorn and wait for the others. First to arrive is Shadow in his Dracula costume and Rouge in her Samurai costume. Next is Knuckles in his Sinbad costume and Julie-Su in her Assassin costume. Silver and Blaze now arrive. Silver is in his ghostbusters costume and Blaze in her Knight costume. The group enters the Club and see Sally standing there welcoming the team in. Sally says to Sonic "Hello Sonic. It's good to see you and your friends again." Sally asks Sonic "Who's the pink Hedgehog? I'm sure i've never seen her before." Sonic tells Sally "Well this is my girlfriend Amy Rose." Sally says to Amy "It's good to meet you Amy." Amy shakes Sallys hand. Sonic says to Sally "Thanks for inviting me and my friends. And i forgive you. but we aren't getting back together. Because I'm with Amy and I love her too much to betray her." Sally replies to Sonic "I understand Sonic. And I hope you and Amy have a good time together." Sally goes to start the music but not before a green hedgehog breaks through the wall and says "Long time no see Sonic! My weaker copy!" Sonic thinks to himself 'I guess my gut was right. Time to test this werehog thing.' Sonic presses the button on his watch and feels a pain surging throughout his body and screams "AHHHH!" a dark cloud surrounds Sonic and a few short seconds later and the cloud dissapears and revealing a dark Hedgehog who has claws a foot long. A navy-blue color with some white accents. Tails says "Well I could count this as a test." Amy says to Sonic "Beat him into the ground Sonic!" Shadow and Silver join Sonic the Werehog. Shadow summons the Chaos Emeralds around him and Silver and they turn into their Super forms. Sonic, Shadow and Silver start charging at Scrounge only to have Scrounge absorb the negative energy of the Chaos Emerald and transform into Super Scrounge and send them flying backwards crashing into the wall. Super Scrounge says "How pathetic." Shadow hears this an shouts "TIME TO DIE YOU GREEN BOOGER!" Super Shadow gets rid of his Inhibitor Rings and getting more power and charging at Super Scrounge and Super Silver flys over to Super Scrounge to hold him in place with his ESP. Sonic the Werehog gets up and sees Shadow and Silver no longer in their Super forms and on the floor. Sonic get mad and attacks Super Scrounge and beating him up with Super Scrounge not having any marks and says "That form will not stop me!" Scrounge sends lighting bolts to Sonic and dodging the bolts Sonic thinks to himself 'Maybe he's right and the Werehog can't stop him.' Sonic feels the Werehog transformation wear off and scream in pain once again and reverts back to his True Blue self. Scrounge grabs Sonic by the neck and says "Say your last words before you die." Sonic says "Tails you were the best friend I could ever have. Shadow it was nice to have a rival like you. Knuckles keep gaurding that Master Emerald. Silver keep training with those powers of yours. Blaze keep those Sol Emeralds in a safe place. And Amy. My dear sweet Amy. Never forget me and look after Tails." CRACK! That was all that heard as Scrounge snapped Sonics neck. Scrounge says "I did it. I finally did it!" Amy kisses Sonic one last time. Before they could mourn for their friend Amy turns Thriller on. Sonics favorite song. The Chaos Emeralds surround Sonics body and Sonic started glowing a familier gold color with a black arua. Sonics eyes shot open and he fused with Caliburn to create Dark Super Excaliber-Sonic. Sonic says "You can't kill me that easily Scrounge!" Dark Super Excalibur charges at Scrounge swinging his sword turning Super Scrounge into normal Scrounge. Shadow and Silver feel Sonics power and say "Wow." Shadow and Silver turn Super once again to help Sonic beat Scrounge. Scrounge hurls a giant rock at Silver only to have Silver catch it and fling it back at him. Shadow throw his charged Super Chaos Spear at Scrounge to have it imbed itself in his arm. Dark Super Excalibur-Sonic says "You will not win. You're fate is sealed Scrounge! You will meet your end by my sword!" Dark Super Excalibur-Sonic impailed Scrounge in the chest killing him. Dark Super Exalibur-Sonic returns back to normal. Sonic lands on the floor and passes out. Amy runs to his side and says to Sonic "Sonikku get up! Please get up dear!" Sonic gets up and says "I could feel all that power. It was more power I've ever felt in my life." Sonic kisses Amy and says "I'll never leave you Amy I promise that." Amy and Sonic hug each other. Sonic says to Sally "I'll pay for the damages Sally. With my own Rings." Sally asks Sonic "Really Sonic you would do that?" Sonic says to Sally "Sure Sally. I have plenty of Rings." Sonic says "Now. Why doen't we get this party started again?" Sonic feels a little sleepy. So he goes to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. He returns to the others. Rouge goes to the dance floor and asks Shadow "Want to dance Shad?" Shadow goes to dance with Rouge. Julie-Su asks Knuckles "Will you dance with me Knuckie?" Knuckles replies to his girlfriend "I can't resist you Julie-Su." Knuckles joins Julie-Su. Cream asks Tails "Want to go dance Tails?" Tails smiles and replies "Yes I will Cream. You're just to cute." Cream blushes a little. Amy asks Sonic "Will you please dance with me Sonikku?" Sonic replies to his girlfriend "I sure will Ames. You're just to beautiful Amy." Amy blushes and Sonic kisses her making Amy blush even more. The song that was picked was Micheal Jacksons Beat It. Sonic said to Amy "You know Ames ever since we've been going out I have loved you with all my heart." Amy says to Sonic "I love you with all my heart as well Sonikku. I was wondering. When are we getting married?" Sonic replies to Amy "Well maybe in a couple of months. Maybe next month. I'm not sure. Yet." A few hours later Sonic and the group left but not before Sonic tells Sally "Thanks Sally for inviting us. We had a blast." Sally replies "Jeez Sonic you are always so quick with the puns." Sonic invites Tails and Cream to stay over for the night. They both accept but not before Cream tells her mother that she is staying with a couple of friends for the night. The four head to Sonics house. Tails asks to Sonic "Sonic that transformation you were in was. WOW! How did you do that?" (A/N Enter OVER 9000! joke here.) Sonic replies to Tails "Well I'm not so sure. I guess after i was brought back by the Emeralds. Caliburn fused with me and I was angry and I guess i turned into my Dark Super form while with the power of Excalibur form gave me lot of power." They enter Sonics house and Sonic chose a movie. The movie that Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream were going to watch was Aladdin. When they got to the part where Genie showed up and Sonic said "This is my favorite part in this entire movie." awhile later the movie was over. Cream fell asleep in Tails arms. Sonic says to Tails "You're welcome to stay in the guest room for the night Tails." Tails says to Sonic "Thanks Sonic." Tails takes Cream into the guest room. Sonic says to Amy "I guess we should head to bed too Ames." Amy says to Sonic "I couldn't agree more Sonic my love." Sonic and Amy share a kiss and head to bed. Amy is now in Sonics arms again and thinks to herself 'Well tonight was interesting to say the least. But i'm just glad my Sonikku is still alive.'

The Next Day.

Sonic and Amy are the first to wake up. Amy is memorized by Sonics green eyes. Sonic asks Amy "Ames? You there dear?" Amy replies to Sonic "Sorry Sonikku. I was just lost in your beautiful green eyes." Sonic smiles and kisses Amy. Sonic goes to get breakfast ready. Sonic asks Amy "Amy dear would like to learn how to cook?" Amy replies to her boyfriend "I would love to Sonic sweetheart." Sonic tells Amy "Don't worry I'll teach you everything I know about cooking." Sonic makes Eggs, Bacon and Toast for breakfast. Tails and Cream then wake up. Tails says to Cream "Good morning Cream you cute little rabbit." Cream blushed at Tails statement. Cream and Tails go into the kitchen to see Sonic had prepared breakfast. Sonic says to Tails and Cream "Good morning you too. I made breakfast for all of us." Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream eat breakfast. Amy says "Just as good as always my darling Sonic." Tails says "That was really good food Sonic." Cream says "Thank you ." Sonic says "Anything for my friends." a few minutes later they were finished with breakfast. Cream and Tails were leaving but not before thanking Sonic for letting them stay over. Tails heads back to his workshop/house and Cream heads back to her mothers house. Amy tells Sonic "It was really nice what you did for Sally yesterday." Sonic replies to his pink girlfriend "Well I'm a nice guy you know." Sonic was bored so he plugged in his X-box and played Halo Combat Evolved. Sonic says "I remember buying this game back in 2001. Good times." Sonic picks up where he left of in Two Betrayels. He hates this level. Sonic then says "GREAT! I forgot this level. A 'Where the fuck do i go' kind of level. Hate those." Sonic then beat the level with only one or two deaths at most then said "Well...that was easier than i remember." Sonic asks Amy "Would you like to go to a concert Ames?" Amy replied to the Blue Hedgehog "I would love to Sonikku. But who would we see?" Sonic smiles and says "I got that covered. I'll just need to call in a favor to an old friend." Sonic calls his old friend Mina Mongoose and says "Hey Mina. I need a favor." Mina replies to Sonic "Sure what kind of favor?" Sonic tells Mina "Well could i get a couple of backstage passes? I have someone you should meet." Mina asks "Sure Sonic. Hey I heard you broke up with Sally. Is that true?" Sonic tells Mina "Yes it's true. I have a new girlfriend now. You'll be meeting her." Mina says "Sure Sonic I'll get you some passes. Wait. Why don't we meet up now? It's been awhile." Sonic replies to Mina "Ok Mina. See you be 9:30." Mina replies "Allright Qapla." Sonic then says "Qapla." Sonic then hangs up. Amy asked "You know Mina Mongoose Sonic?" Sonic says "Yeah I know Mina Mongoose. We did date at one point but that was a long time ago. She is now dating my brother Manic." Sonic and Amy head to Minas place but then asks Sonic "Qapla?" Sonic replies to Amy "Well it's our way of saying goodbye." Mina then opens the door and sees Sonic and says "Hello Sonic." Sonic replies to Mina "Hello Mina. This is my girlfriend Amy Rose." Mina says "Hello Amy Rose i'm charmed to meet you." Amy replies to Mina "The honor is mine Mina Mongoose." Mina asks Sonic and Amy "Would you guys like something to drink?" Amy and Sonic says "Sure Mina." Mina then asks "What would you like Sonic?" Sonic replies "Coffee, Black." Mina asks Amy "What would you Amy?" Amy replies "Well I'll just have some iced tea." Mina came back with their drinks. And the first sip of coffee Sonic takes and he says "Brooahhh! Coffee Coffee Coffee! Coffee! It's not as strong as methamphetamine, but it lets you keep your teeth." Amy asks Mina "Is he okay?" Mina laughs and says "This always happens when Sonic drinks coffee." Mina asks Sonic "So how did you and Amy meet?" Sonic tells Mina "Well. I was in Japan to clear my head after my break up with Sally. I saw a beach and went on a run and saw Amy being picked on by a group of guys being the hero I am. I went to stop them and won flawlessly. And I saw Amy asked her if she was okay. Then our love grew from there." Mina said "That was really interesting Sonic." Sonic asks Mina "Mina I'm having a Thanksgiving party and I was wondering if you would come over for Thanksgiving?" Mina replies to Sonic "Sure i would. It would give me a chance to Manic. By the way how is Manic?" Sonic tells Mina "He's just fine." Mina asks Sonic and Amy "Would you guys like to join in my next concert?" Sonic replies "Sure Mina. It would be an honor." Amy replies to Mina "I would but i don't know how to play anything." Mina tells Amy "Well Sonic could teach you to play something. As a favor to me." Amy asks Sonic "Would you do that for me Sonikku?" Sonic replies to Amy "Anything for you Ames. I could teach you how to play the guitar." Amy kisses Sonic and says "Thank you Sonic dear." Mina says "Well Sonic you better get Amy ready for my next concert which is next Saturday." Sonic replies "Don't worry Mina. She will be ready." Sonic and Amy bid Mina farewell and head home with Amy in Sonics arms as he runs full speed.

Meanwhile with Tails

"Hmm. What am I gonna use to power this engine core?" Tails asks himself. Tails thinks 'Maybe i could create some kind of energy device. Should i aks Knuckles for one Super Emerald? I think i will.' Tails calls Knuckles and asks "Hey Knuckles. Could i borrow one Super Emerald?" Knuckles replies "Sure. But why?" Tails says to Knuckles "Well I'm working on a secret project." Knuckles tells Tails "Ok. I'll be over with a Super Emerald as soon as possible." Knuckles hangs up and Tails gets back to work on the engine core. a few minutes later Knuckles arrives at Tails workshop only to see him trying to push the engine core and Tails asks Knuckles "Hey Knuckles. Could you help me get this into that spaceship over there?" Tails points over to the ship. Knuckles replies to Tails "Sure." Knuckles and Tails get the engine core into the ship Knuckles gives Tails the Super Emerald which turns on the power. Tails smiles and says "Perfect. But it's not at full power yet. I'll need one more Super Emerald." Knuckles shouts "TWO SUPER EMERALDS?!" Tails tells Knuckles "Yes two Super Emeralds and The SpeedRunner well be at full power. It's my present for Sonic this Christmas. Just planing ahead." Knuckles goes to get a second Super Emerald and Tails finishes the Engine Room. and starts working on the Bridge and wiring everything together. Then Knuckles returns with the second Super Emerald and Tails returns to the Engine Room and then puts the second Super Emerald in the Engine Core and The SpeedRunner was at full power at last. Tails says "Finally. The ship is at full power at last."

End of Chapter 4.

Sonic: Well. That was in interesting Chapter.

Me: What?

Sonic: You had me killed!

Me: So I pulled a Sonic 06. But hey you got a new transformation out of it.

Shadow: Nice chapter OmegaZero.

Me: Thanks Shadow.

Sonic: Nice Freeman's Mind quote there OmegaZero.

Me: I'm always willing to quote the Ross Scott.

Shadow: Nice little sub-plot with The SpeedRunner. Now when is it coming into play?

Me: Well mostly in the Sequel and some in some in the Christmas Chapter. See you all next chapter. OmegaZero156 signing out.

Sonic: Goodbye everyone!

Shadow: I hate you all!

Disclaimer: Freeman's Mind belongs to Ross Scott. Halo Combat Evolved belongs to Bungie Studios. Sub-Zero belongs to Midway.


	5. Chapter 5

sChapter 5 Thanksgiving Party & Sonic asks Amy an important question & The final battle between Sonic and Eggman

We see Sonic going into a jewelry store and browsing wedding rings. Sonic finds the perfect one. And the owner asks Sonic "Is this the one you want?" Sonic replies "Yes. I'm sure of it." The owner told Sonic "Normally this type of ring would be 500 rings. But since you are the legendary hero Sonic you will pay only have to pay 250 rings." Sonic pay the 250 rings and calls Tails "Hey Tails." Tails replies to Sonic "Hi Sonic. What's up?" Sonic tells Tails "I think I'm going to ask Amy to marry me tonight." Tails asks to Sonic "That's great Sonic! When are you going to ask?" Sonic tells Tails "Well tonight is a full moon. And I'm going to ask her in the light of the full moon." Tails tells Sonic "That's a nice idea Sonic." Sonic says to Tails "Hey Tails. See you at the Thanksgiving lunch today. And tell the guys. But ask them to keep this quiet." Tails says to Sonic "Sure thing Sonic." Sonic hangs up and puts the ring in his pocket and runs home. Sonic arrives and opens the door. Sonic sees Amy cooking lunch. And says to Amy "Hey Ames. The guys are going to be here soon for Thanksgiving." Amy replies to her blue boyfriend "Well lunch is almost done Sonikku." Sonic helps Amy cook lunch and prepares for the groups arrival. It is now 11:30 and the group arrived one-by-one. First to arrive is Shadow and Rouge. Next is Knuckles and Julie-Su. And now Aleena, Sonia, Manic and Mina arrive. And then Tails and Cream arrive. And finally Silver and Blaze show up. Sonic asks Silver "Hey Silver. Want to play a round of Mario Kart Double Dash?" Silver the Hedgehog replies to Sonic "Oh you know I'm always up for Mario Kart Double Dash." Sonic asks Shadow "Hey Shadow. Want to join in?" Shadow smirks and replies to Sonic "Alright Faker. You're on." Sonic asks Tails "Hey Tails want to join in?" Tails replies "Sure Sonic. I'm always game for a racing game." Amy, Cream, Blaze and Rouge laughed at the guys. Cream said to Blaze "Hi Blaze." Blaze replies and asks Cream "Hello Cream. How have you been?" Cream replies to Blaze "I've been good. And you?" Blaze tells Cream "I've been fine lately. And me and Silver are a couple now." Cream hugs Blaze and says "That's great Blaze. I'm happy for you." Awhile later the guys were done with Mario Kart Double Dash and they all where sitting at the table and Sonic asks Shadow "Hey Shadow. What was with your game and swearing? You almost always said 'damn'. Even with your most famous line 'Damn 4th Chaos Emerald'." Shadow says to Sonic "Well it wasn't my idea for my game to have swearing in it. Although the 'Damn 4th Chaos Emerald' was my idea." Sonic and the others laughed at Shadows statement as Shadow asked "What?". Blaze says to Amy "Hey Amy." Amy asks Blaze "What Blaze?" Blaze replies to Amy "Well me and Silver are going out now." Amy hugs Blaze and says "I am so happy for you Blaze." Sonic then asks Tails "Hey Tails when is our next Extreme Gear race?" Tails replies "It's going to be next week. Saturday. 13:00 hours. And that was an epic Halo 2 tournament last week. Crushed Shadows team like a tin can." Sonic tells Tails "Well Shadow did put up a good fight I'll give him that." Aleena is talking to Sonic "I heard what happend on Halloween. But how did that happen?" Sonic replies to his mothers question "Well 7 powerful gems called Chaos Emeralds surrounded me along with my sword Caliburn helped me transform but i was also angry at my evil clone for attempting to kill me. I transform into my new Dark Super Excalibur form and all went all out on him. And in the end he met his end by my blade." Aleena simply gasped and said "I had no idea you were capable of such things Sonic." Sonic asks Shadow "You ready for our monthly race Shadow?" Shadow just smirks and says "I'm always ready Faker." Sonic and Shadow are now getting ready for their once a month race. Amy, Tails, Sonia, Cream, Mina, Manic, Blaze and Silver were rooting for Sonic. While Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Rouge were rooting for Shadow. Sonic and Shadow shake hands and Sonic tells Shadow "May the best Hedgehog win." Sonic and Shadow were racing from Sonics house to downtown and back. Amy shouted "GO SONIC!" Sonic and Shadow started running with Sonic and Shadow bumping into each other now and again. Shadow shouted "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow slowed down time with Shadow taking 1st place and Sonic starts using his boost. Sonic then caught up with Shadow and stoped using boost they started running normally they almost reached Sonics house and Sonic was taking first. Shadow is in second. Sonic then reached the house before Shadow and Sonic won. Amy then kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic told Shadow "We both knew how this would turn out Shadow." Shadow nods and says to Sonic "Good race Faker. You are a worthy rival." Rouge went to Shadows side and told him "You're still a winner in my eyes Shad." Rouge then kissed Shadow and Shadow chaos controlled himself and Rouge to his house. Aleena, Sonia and Manic head to their house and Manic is bringing Mina to hang out with him. Tails heads back to his workshop. Cream heads back home. Silver and Blaze head back to their home. Sonic and Amy head inside the house and see a Mythbusters marathon and Sonic changes the channel to the Discovery Channel. Sonic and Amy are laughing at the crazy antics of Adam and Jamie. The episode that was on now is Diet Coke and Mentoes (A/N My personal favorite episode.). A few hours later Sonic sees the full moon and asks Amy "Ames would you come outside with me? I have something to ask you." Amy replies to her blue boyfriend "Sure Sonikku." Sonic and Amy head outside and Sonic asks Amy to close her eyes. She does so and Sonic gets down on one knee and Sonic tells Amy "Open your eyes Ames." Amy does so and gasps. Sonic stood there on one knee holding a wedding ring with six small diamonds around one bigger diamond and Sonic asks Amy "Amy ever since we have been going out. I have loved you with all my heart. Now I want to know. Amy Rose my one true love will you marry me?" Amy tells Sonic in tears of joy "Yes Sonic i will marry you!" Sonic and Amy share a deep kiss and the two hedgehogs are filled with love. Sonic and Amy break the kiss and Amy admires the ring Sonic gave her and asks Sonic "How much did this cost Sonikku?" Sonic replies to his wife-to be "Well the normal price of this kind of ring is 500 rings. But since I'm a world wide hero i got this for 250 rings." Sonic and Amy head to bed with smiles on their faces.

The Next Day

Sonic is the first to wake up and he kisses Amy on the forehead before making scrambled eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. As Sonic gets cooking breakfast Amy wakes up. Amy walks into the kitchen as Sonic finishes making breakfast for him and Amy. Amy and Sonic dig into the breakfast as Sonic asks Amy "Hey Ames. Do you want to go have a picnic with Tails and Cream?" Amy replies to Sonic "That is a great idea Sonikku." Sonic calls Tails and Cream while Amy gets the food ready for the picnic. Sonic tells Amy "Tails and Cream are going to meet us at Sky Sanctuary." Amy replies to Sonic "I've never been there before. Sounds like a nice place for a picnic though." Sonic and Amy finish getting ready for the picnic. Sonic and Amy head to Sky Sanctuary. Tails and Cream do the same. A few minutes later Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream meet up in Sky Sanctuary and Sonic lays down the blanket and the four sit down. Amy shows Cream the ring and says to Cream "Sonic proposed to me last night." Cream hugs Amy and says "That's great Amy." Tails says to Sonic "Way to go Sonic." Amy tells Sonic "This place beautiful Sonic. The perfect place for a picnic." Sonic gets the food out and the group starts eating. With Sonic asking Tails "Hey Tails. How are things going on with old baldy nose hair?" Amy and Cream giggle at Sonics statement. Tails replies "Well Eggman has gone into hiding again. He is planing something to defeat us again I just know it." Sonic and Amy are talking about their wedding plans to Tails and Cream. Getting their opinions and such. Sonic and the others see Shadow appear to tell Sonic "It's the Doctor. He's attacking the town." Sonic says "It's time to beat Eggman once and for all!" Sonic then asks Shadow "Do you have all the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow simply nods in agreement and teleports them to Station Square.

In Station Square.

Eggman laughs "HOHOHOHOHO! This is to easy!" Eggman then sees a flash of green light and says "Oh no." Eggman sees Sonic trying to attack him and Eggman simply swats Sonic away like a fly as Sonic says "I have not come all this way to die here. Not here. NOT NOW!" Tails says to Sonic "Sonic catch this!" Sonic catches the device and asks Tails "What is this thing Tails?" Tails says to Sonic "Well remember the Beam Saber in X3? Well this somewhat like it." Sonic actives the sword and says "This is sweet." Eggman launches his robots at Sonic. Sonic and Amy attack the mechs. Tails had a Beam Saber ready for Amy as well and Tails gives Amy the sword and Amy tells him "Thanks Tails." Sonic and Amy are slashing Eggmans mech bots while Shadow is shooting them with his M-16 rifle. A mech bot attacks Amy with Sonic gasping. Sonic tells Tails "Get Amy out of here Tails. Hurry. Get her to your workshop. I'll meet up with you later." The Chaos Emeralds surround Sonic as he turns into Dark SUper Sonic to defeat Eggman. Tails carrys Amy to his workshop in the Mystic Ruins. Shadow takes out the rest of the mech bots Eggman had and sees Sonic attacking Eggman and leaves Sonic to defeat Eggman. Halo 2's mjolnir theme kicks in as Sonic says to Eggman "You hurt my wife to-be and now you shall pay the price!" Dark Super Sonic attacks Eggman full force and destroys his giant Egg mech walker. Sonic teleports himself to a high cliff and says "Your time is up Eggman! THIS IS SPARTA!" Sonic kicks Eggman off of the cliff and transforms into his normal blue self and runs full speed to Tails's workshop to check on Amy. Sonic then makes it to Tails's workshop and sees Amy up and about. He hugs Amy and tells her "I'm glad to see that you're okay Ames." Amy replies "It's good to see you again Sonikku. Tails filled me in on what happend after i woke up here." Sonic asks Tails "Can we stay here tonight Tails?" Tails says "Sure thing Sonic I have a guest room you guys can use for tonight." Sonic hugs his little brother and says "Thanks Tails." Sonic and Amy head up to the guest room and the two hedgehog lay on the bed as Amy asks Sonic "Sonikku would you please make into a full woman?" Sonic says to Amy "Amy are you sure you want to do this?" Amy replied to Sonic "I'm sure Sonic. And I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose Sonic." Sonic and Amy then start mating. About an hour later Sonic and Amy were done mating as Amy told Sonic "You're good at that Sonic." Sonic says to Amy "Thanks dear. That means alot coming from you." Sonic and Amy then go to sleep in each others arms.

The Next Day

Sonic and Amy wake up at the same time with smiles on each others faces. Amy tells Sonic "Sonic dear me, Sally, Cream and Rouge are gonna go shopping for a wedding dresses. By the what are the colors for our wedding?" Sonic thinks and tells Amy "I was thinking maybe either white or pink for the girls and a dark blue for the guys." Amy says "I think we'll have white for the girls." Sonic says "Good idea Ames." Sonic and Amy head downstairs and see a strange looking Tails Doll Sonic asks "What the...? What is this thing?" Amy says "I have no idea." The Tails Doll starts to rise with a creepy smile on its face and blood all over it Sonic shouts "OH SHIT OH SHIT!" the Tails Doll says "I'll make you you will never play another good game in your life! The only racing game you will play is Sonic R! I'll make you play Sonic Genesis ten times in a row! Your gaming days are over Sonic the Hedgehog! Oh shit." Sonic smashes Tails Doll and then stomps on Tails Doll over and over again for two minutes and then throws it into a fire pit and asks "What was that about?" with Tails Doll answering Sonic question "Remember that race 10 years ago? I was in that race and when you won i swore revenge. AHH!" Tails Doll then burned into ashes never to be seen again. Amy kisses Sonic goodbye and goes shopping for her wedding dress with Cream, Rouge and Sally. Amy says to Sally "Hi Sally. How have you been?" Sally replies to Amy "I've been great Amy. So how are things with Sonic? Is his as cocky as usual?" Amy showed Sally her ring and told Sally "Sonic asked me to marry him." Sally told Amy "I happy for you Amy. I truly am." The girls head to a wedding dress shop looking for the right dresses. Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails. Sonic was playing Mega Man X5 on the Mega Man X collection. Sonic asked Tails "Tails since i know you best would you be my best man for my wedding?" Tails replies to Sonic "It would an honor Sonic." Sonic says "Now to find a place to have the wedding. Maybe Knuckles would let me and Amy get married in front of the Master Emerald?" Tails tells Sonic "I'm sure he will Sonic." Sonic then calls Knuckles "Hello Knuckles. Hey I was wondering if you would let me and Amy get married in front of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles replies to Sonic "Sure Sonic. You are my friend after all." Sonic tells Knuckles "Thanks dude." Sonic and Tails were playing Super Mario World on their SNES. A few minutes later Sonic thanks Tails for letting him and Amy sleep at his house. Amy puts her dress in the closet and goes to meet Sonic. Amy then pounced on Sonic as he said "I can tell you missed me Ames." Amy told Sonic "I did Sonic. So much." Sonic kissed Amy again and Amy kissed Sonic back and asked him "Do you want to mate again Sonikku?" Sonic tells Amy "Sure Ames." Sonic and Amy head up to their room and begin mating again. Another hour later the two hedgehogs finished mating and go to sleep.

End Chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. Mega Man X3 & X5 belong to Capcom. Mario Kart: Double Dash & Super Mario World belong to Nintendo. Mythbusters belongs to Disovery Channel. Sonic and all related charactors belong to SEGA.

Me: Hello Everyone OmegaZero156 and thanks for reading this chapter.

Sonic: Nice chapter OmegaZero.

Me: Please just call me Omega. Or Zero. Don't care which. Sonic I dare you to annoy Shadow as much as you can before he snaps.

Sonic: No way dude.

Me: I will give you an endless buffet of chili dogs.

Sonic: Fine.

Shadow: Hey guys why did you want me here?

Sonic: Hey. Hey. Hey Shadow. Hey. Hey...Hi.

Shadow: Grr! You're dead Faker!

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: So long everyone. See you all next chapter.

Sonic: Bye everyone!

Shadow: Dude what is with your logic?

Me: Logic? What logic? *Throws logic out the window. Bye!

Shadow Bye? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amy is pregnant! & a Christmas party

Sonic wakes up to see Amy throwing up and he goes over to ask her "What's wrong Amy my love?" Amy replies to Sonic "I don't Sonic." Sonic tells Amy "I'll take you to the Station Square care center to find out what's wrong." Sonic and Amy walk to the care center. The secretary asks the hedgehog couple "What are you here for?" Sonic replies to the secretary "My girlfriend has been throwing up alot lately and we want to know what is wrong." the secretary tells Sonic "Please wait a few minutes and the doctor will see you." Sonic and Amy wait a few minutes and the secretary tells the hedgehog couple "The doctor will see you now." Sonic nods as he and Amy head into room 12. The doctor introduces himself to Sonic "Hello Sonic and Amy. I'm Doctor Gordon Freeman. I'll need a blood sample from Miss Rose before we know what is wrong with her." Dr. Freeman gets a sample and tells them "You'll know what is wrong with in four maybe five days." Sonic says to "Thank you ." Freeman responds to Sonic "No problem Sonic." Sonic and Amy head home and wait for the results. It has been five days after Sonic and Amy went to the Station Square care center and Sonic went to check the mail and got a letter from Dr Freeman and reads the letter and is shocked by the results. Sonic then shows Amy the test results and she too is surprised by the results. Amy and Sonic hug as Sonic says "I can't believe I am going to be a father."

Christmas day.

It has been 29 days since Sonic and Amy read the test results and found out that Amy is pregnant. It is now Christmas and Sonic and Amy were having a Christmas party. Sonic had gotten Shadow a pair of red and green jet skates. Shadow told Sonic "Thanks dude." Sonic tells Shadow "You're welcome Shadow." Sonic got Amy a necklace with a picture of her and Sonic which she loved. Shadow says to Sonic "My gift to you is teaching you to use Chaos Control without being in your Super form." Sonic says to Shadow "Thanks. That will be useful." Amy says to everyone "Everyone me and Sonic are going to have a child." Tails says to Sonic and Amy "That's great guys." Rouge says to Amy "That's wonderful Amy."Tails tells Sonic "Sonic my gift to you is outside. Just follow me." everyone follow Tails outside. And Tails shows Sonic the SpeedRunner and Sonic asks Tails "What is this Tails?" Tails replies to Sonic "This is the starship SpeedRunner. It took me at at least 5 months to make this thing." Sonic again asks Tails "What can this thing do for us Tails?" Tails responds to Sonic again "Well the SpeedRunner's engine core is powered by two Super Emeralds and can go nine times the speed of light. And tons of other stuff." Sonic and the others go inside the ship and check it out. Tails then gave them the grand tour. A few minutes later the tour was over and Sonic told Tails "Thanks for the gift Tails. It's great and the name fits perfectly." Tails responds to Sonic "You're welcome Sonic. I thought you might like it. And I got you something else." Tails gave Sonic another gift and Sonic opens up the gift and sees a X-Box 360 and a copy of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) and Sonic says to Tails "Thanks for this Tails." Tails gives a evil smile to Sonic and says "You're welcome Sonic." Sonic asks Tails "What is with that evil smile Tails?" Tails simply says to Sonic "Just read some reviews of this game and then play it and judge this for if I wanted to torture you I could have gotten the PS3 version. But hey. Why not let Shadow do that." a few minutes later the party was over and Sonic asks Amy "Would you like to meet some old friends of mine Ames?" Amy replies to her husband to-be "I sure would Sonikku. But what kind of friends?" Sonic tells Amy "Well when I was younger around 13 or so i was with a group called the Freedom Fighters and we would always stop Eggman or as he was known back then Dr Robotnik. With Eggman gone I think we should go visit them and see what's going on there." Sonic carries Amy while running towards Knothole.

Knothole

Sonic and Amy reach Knothole about an hour later and Sonic says to Amy "Here we are. Knothole." Sonic lets Amy down and Amy takes in the scenery and says "This place is really different than Station Square." Sonic is trying to remember where the Freedom Fighter base is. Then it comes to Sonic "Ah ha! Now I remeber where things are. Haven't been here in years." Sonic says. Sonic starts heading to the Freedom Fighters base with Amy following behind him. Then Sonic and Amy reach the Freedom Fighter HQ. Sonic knocks on the door and is asked "Password please?" Sonic replies "FF-16-beta-sigma-alpha-1." Sonic is asked once again "Code and Password?" Sonic again replies "Code: Hedgehog-Beta-12. Password: Sigma-alpha-red." The door opens and Sonic sees all his old friends. Bunnie Rabbot says to Sonic "Welcome back Suga-Hog. I thought we would not see you again." Sonic says to Bunnie "Good to see you too Bunnie." NICOLE sees Amy and asks her "Hello who are you?" Amy replies to NICOLE "I'm Amy Rose. And what is your name?" NICOLE says to Amy "My name is NICOLE." Amy shakes hands with NICOLE as Sonic says "Everyone this is my fiancee Amy Rose." Bunnie Rabbot says to Amy "Hello Miss Rose. My name is Bunnie Rabbot." Amy replies to Bunnie "Please call me Amy." Sonic says NICOLE "Hey NICOLE. I need a favor." NICOLE asks Sonic "What kind of favor Sonic?" Soni replies to NICOLE "Well I need a wedding planner. And since you know how to plan all sorts of stuff I was wondering if you would be our wedding planner." NICOLE says to Sonic "Sure Sonic. Anything to help an old friend." Antoine asks Sonic "Sonic. I was wondering. Have you gotten stronger since you were last here?" Sonic chuckles and replies to Antoine "I sure have Antoine. And gotten a lot faster too." Sonic then goes outside and tells Rotor "Keep a stopwatch handy Rotor and see how fast I can circle Acorn Castle three times." Rotor replies "Sure Sonic." Rotor gets a stopwatch and says "GO!" Sonic is speeds up and circles Acorn Castle within 3.21 seconds then he reaches the Freedom Fighter base and Rotor says "That's faster than your last record of 4.25 seconds. I'm impressed." Sonic says to Amy "Ames I got someone to help plan our wedding." Amy asks Sonic "Who is it Sonic?" Sonic says to Amy "NICOLE. She is going to help us with our wedding plans." Sally runs over to the Freedom Fighters and says "Robotnik is going to attack us any minute! We must prepare ourselves." Bunnie asks Sally "Are you sure Sally-Girl?" Sally nods at Bunnie. Sonic thinks 'Robotnik? I thought he was dead?' Sally hands all of the Freedom Fighters a rifle. She gets to Sonic as he said "I wouldn't be could dead with one of those." A few minutes later the SWATbots arrive and start to attack the Freedom Fighters. The Chaos Emeralds surround Sonic as he says "Let's do this!" Sonic then turns into Super Sonic with his upturned quills and brilliant gold color. Sonic shares his power with Amy and she too turns Super. Becoming a light green color. (I looked this up on google. Amy is a hot pink color and the inverse color is light green. And google is my best friend.) Sonic and Amy share a kiss then charge at the SWATbots. Sonic charges The Arrow of Light then he charges at a row of swat bots. Amy makes a giant hammer of Chaos Energy and swings at the swat bots. Sonic tells the Freedom Fighters who were stunned at what was happening "CHARGE! Destroy all the remaining swat bots! Me and Amy are going to Robotnik's HQ!" The Freedom Fighter do what Sonic said and destory the remaining bots. Sonic and Amy fly toward Robotnik's HQ. (I know "Eggman" died but that was a clone. Plot twist! HAHA! Trololololol!) Robotnik was laughing and said "This plan is brilliant! Snivley! Send in more swatbots." Snivel replied to Robotnik "Yes sir. Right away sir." Sonic and Amy burst through the wall as Robotnik was scared out of his mind. Sonic simply smirks at Snively and shouts "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic teleports behind Snively and whispers "Boo." Snively ran away as Sonic laughed and said "Works everytime." Amy too was laughing. Robotnik was mad and shouted "Deploy swatbots!" swat bots surround Super Amy and Super Sonic as he says "Great we're surrounded." Sonic remembers he has limitless power. Sonic used his speed and destroyed half of the swat bots and asked Amy "Would you like to finish them off Amy my dear?" Amy replies to Sonic "My pleasure Sonic my love." Amy summons a giant hammer made of Chaos Energy and destroys the rest of the swat bots. Sonic says to Robotnik "Time to finish this once and for all!" Sonic begins charging the Arrow of Light and he charges through Robotnik but not before Robotnik shouted "NOOOO!". Then it was over. The terror that was Robotnik was dead. Super Sonic sighed with relief and said "At last. The fighting is over. No more villians." Super Sonic and Super Amy fly back to Knothole and see that the Freedom Fighters had destroyed all of the swatbots. Sonic and Amy revert to their normal forms. Sonic says to NICOLE "See you tomorrow NICOLE." NICOLE replies to Sonic "Yep. See you tomorrow Sonic." Sonic and Amy head home as Sally asks NICOLE "Why are you going to see Sonic and Amy tomorrow NICOLE?" NICOLE replies to Sally "Sonic asked me to be his wedding planner." Sally said to NICOLE "That's great. Sonic picked his wedding planner well."

Sonic and Amy's house.

Sonic and Amy sit on the couch and Sonic thinks 'Finally. I don't have to worry about Eggman or Robotnik ever again. And hopefully no one else will try to attack us ever again.' Sonic wraps his arm around Amy as she cuddles up to Sonic. Sonic smiles at his fiancee and kisses her on the forehead as they fall asleep on the couch.

End of Chapter 6.

Disclaimers: No. I'm not in the mood.

Sonic: Dude what's wrong?

Me: I have a cold. Motherf***king cold!

Sonic: Wow. What's ticked you off?

Me: I just hate the cold. ok?

Shadow: Are you some kind of Metroid/Human hybrid Omega?

Me: I'm not one of those demonic spiders if that's what you're thinking.

Sonic: What?

Me: Yeah that's a little bit of Tvtropes lingo but damn that site is awsome.

Sonic: Dude what is wrong?

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Me: Crap! The filler alarm!

Shadow: What?

Me: I had this prepared in case this story had filler.

POOF!

Me: Ah Slenderman good to see you again.

Sonic: Ahh! Slenderman! Run!

Me: Whoa calm down Sonic! Slendy here is my personal slave. I control him and he does whatever I say.

Sonic: Really? Slenderman?!

Shadow: Me and Sonic have both played Slender: The Eight Pages before and we got scared so many time by this douche box!

Me: You?! The ultimate life form scared by Slendy?! HAHAHA! And douche box?

Shadow: I upgraded the douche container.

Me: Whatever. The best is yet to come. Farewell ladies and gentlemen and remember I am the Mighty Zero! Better than the Great Clement!

Clement: Aloha! I am The Great Clement!

Eggman Plush: SON OF A BITCH!

Clement: You shut the fuck up you stuffed doll that doesn't actually talk!

Eggman Plush: And people think I'm insane! Jesus christ.

Me: Whoa what are you two doing here?!

Clement: I heard you say you were better than me! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!

Me: No.

Clement: Yes.

Me: No.

Sonic & Shadow: Would you two just battle already!

Me: Fine. Clement prepare to be schooled! See you all next chapter in the meantime.

Clement: Bring it on bitch!

Me: It'll be my pleasure Jamie. 


End file.
